


Desearía que fueras tu

by SeahorseNajera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confessions, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski are Soulmates, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Laura Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Tattoos, POV Derek, POV Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeahorseNajera/pseuds/SeahorseNajera
Summary: En un mundo donde tu alma gemela ya está predestinada, Stiles siempre pensó que un animal tatuado en el antebrazo no debe determinar si amas o no a alguien. Stiles nunca lo aceptará. Quiere que alguien se enamore lentamente de él, quiere la caida lenta, que lo quieran por quien es.





	Desearía que fueras tu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lahya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lahya/gifts).



> Esta historia es un regalo para mi amiga Secreta Melanie. Espero que lo disfrutes tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo. Feliz Día de San Valentin!  
> Soy un biologo obsecionado con los peces y las aves! Espero y mi elección en los Tótem no te moleste :3

**Desearía que fueras tu**

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Hey Stiles has visto a Derek?”-Una Laura preocupada y vestida en un hermoso vestido de novia blanco lo ve con ojos tristes.

“Lo siento Laura. No lo he visto en toda la mañana. Saldré a buscarlo por tí, no quiero arriesgarme a que el novio te vea aún”-Respondió Stiles.

“Sabía que hice una gran elección al pedirle a John que te hiciera su padrino de bodas”- Laura suelta una pequeña risilla traviesa.

“Prácticamente lo obligaste amiga mía. Sin embargo, me siento profundamente agradecido y honrado por hacerme parte de tu familia”- Stiles le sonríe y sus ojos comienzan a cristalizarse.

“Hombre no comiences a lloras, me harás llorar y todo mi maquillaje quedará arruinado”- Laura se apresura a tomar sus manos entre las de ella.

“De acuerdo”-soltó una risa ahogada-“Geez! No recuerdo haberme vuelto tan sentimental. Debó salir o nunca encontraré a Derek”.

“Gracias por esto, Stiles”- Laura lo miraba con una hermosa sonrisa y ojos brillantes-“No solo por este asunto de la boda, sino por devolverme a Derek, mientras estábamos en Nueva York creí que nunca tendría de vuelta a mi hermanito, pero tu pareces sacar lo mejor de él”.

“Laura yo…eh…”-Comenzaba a formarse un nudo en la garganta de Stiles, sin embargo su conversación fue interrumpida por una apurada Lydia.

“¿Qué están haciendo? El tiempo se agota y no encontramos a Derek”-Lydia parecía a punto de explotar.

“Yo, eh, saldré a buscarlo”- y con eso Stiles salió de una de las habitación de la remodelada mansión Hale.

* * *

 

 

Stiles por alguna razón sabia donde encontrarlo, solo tuvo que adentrarse unos cuantos pasos en el bosque y ahí estaba Derek, sentado en un tocón con su perfecto y ajustado esmoquin negro, se detuvo a unos pocos metros para observar la escena ante sus ojos. Un hermoso colibrí revoloteaba por sus manos, dejaba en su vuelo un destello de luz asombroso y Derek esbozaba una sonrisa triste al verlo. Stiles llevó su mano derecha su antebrazo izquierdo, recordando su propio Tótem y el hecho de que nunca interactuaba con él. Pero no era el tiempo para ponerse a pensar.

Stiles interrumpió la escena- “Hey hombre! Todos están enloquecidos buscándote, la boda esta a unos pocos minutos de comenzar, juro que Lydia está a punto de tomar los tridentes y las antorchas y comenzar una cacería de brujas para llevarte a la casa”- inmediatamente el colibrí dejo de volar y se fundió en la piel del antebrazo izquierdo de Derek, dejando solamente un colorido tatuaje. Derek solo rodó los ojos.

“¿Qué clase de mejor hermano eres?"- Stiles se queja al invadir el espacio personal de Derek. Derek es el único que no está en la mansión intentando robar unos minutos más para juntar su cabeza. Derek mira su muñeca izquierda, luego dirige su atención a Stiles, respira hondo y por centésima vez desde que se conocieron responde:- "¿En serio?" Stiles ahoga su risa y mira como si nada. Niega con su cabeza. "Eres elegido sobre mí por el papel para el que estaba destinado y todo lo que haces es rodarme tus malditos ojos, yo debería de entregar a Laura en el altar frente a John".

Derek sonríe agachando la cabeza de nuevo mirando el colibrí en su muñeca. "Te pidió que fueras el padrino, Stiles".

Stiles deja soltar un gruñido con diversión sarcástica: "SI  _DESPUÉS de_  que te pidió que fueras tu quien la caminará hacia el altar y tú le dijiste que no, y empezaste a contar poéticamente sobre cómo eres una elección terrible, blah, blah, no puedo encontrar mi alma gemela, blah, pobre de mí, blah, blah. El tiempo que desperdicie tratando de que razonaras en que era tu deber hacer dicha acción jamás regresara a mí".

Derek se levanta para ajustar su corbata y limpiar sus zapatos, tratando de parecer que el comentario no le hizo daño. No había nada que quisiera más que encontrar a su alma gemela. ¡No debería ser tan difícil! ¡Ya estaba decidido! ¿Por qué no puede encontrar a esta persona? ¿Por qué su tótem no podía guiarlo hasta esta persona? Era como si se estuvieran escondiendola de él y eso dolía más. "Eso no fue lo que dije ..." Aunque ciertamente eso fue lo que dijo.

"Lo siento." Stiles dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Sabes a lo que me refiero. Simplemente me preguntó porque dijiste que no y ella se sintió mal por ponerte en una posición incómoda. ¡No hay una segunda opción para eso, hombre!" Stiles juega con su puño de nuevo. "Y ni siquiera intentes convencerme de que al menos la mitad de tu discusión no fue porque simplemente no querías la responsabilidad y la demanda para asistir". Stiles le dirige una mirada. "Es la boda de tu hermana y tú eres todo lo que tiene. ¿Saltarte su boda? Sobre mi cadáver". Stiles lo toma por su brazo y comienza a tirar de él, dirigiéndose al jardín de la mansión Hale.

Stiles tiene razón. Derek no quería asistir, pero no por la razón que todos creen. Jackson entra en ese momento exacto y saca a Derek de sus pensamientos (otra vez), lo que nuevamente es por definitivo lo mejor. Hoy debería ser un día feliz.

"Hey, testículo 1 ¡Pon tu culo en la línea de padrinos! Y testículo 2 a la habitación de Laura. 10 minutos"- Entonces se va

"De todas las personas que he conocido en mi vida nunca pensé que estaría recibiendo órdenes de Jackson el día de la boda de Laura". Stiles se rio mirando una vez más a Derek. "Listo grandote?"

* * *

 

 

Derek no recuerda mucho cómo fue la boda, solo que estaba pensando en cualquier cosa para distraerse del evento. No es que sea patético, ¿ok? Él simplemente no entiende por qué no puede encontrar a su alma gemela. Todo el mundo encuentra a su alma gemela, así era como funcionaban las cosas.

Derek se sujeta las muñecas detrás de la espalda para evitar concentrarse en esa sensación que siente en su antebrazo, al parecer su colibrí quiere manifestarse en medio de la boda, sin embargo, hoy no es su día y debería felicitar a su hermana por su gran día. 

"Derek, es ahora o nunca". - Stiles lo empuja desde su costado.  _Ok, compórtate_  .  _Discurso_  . Stiles sonríe burlándose, y golpea su vaso con el filo de un cuchillo para atraer la atención de todos, luego mira a Derek expectante. 

Con una sonrisa forzada, Derek se arrastra de su asiento y mira la gran fiesta.

"Bueno, aquí estamos todos ...  _otra vez_. Las bodas en esta ciudad parecen nunca deja de suceder ¿verdad? De hecho los veré a todos el próximo fin de semana para otra boda. Oh Dios estoy divagando"- Se aclara la garganta mirando su antebrazo izquierdo. "Desde muy temprana edad, todos aprendemos quién nos completará. Quién sacará lo mejor de nosotros. Quienes son nuestras almas gemelas. Algunos de nosotros los encontramos al lado, otros los encontramos en un supermercado, en la universidad, bombeando gasolina, o en cualquier lugar inesperado y cuando encuentras a esa persona no hay energía incómoda, no hay dudas, porque simplemente sabes si tu espíritu animal se encuentra en el brazo de la persona que te hicieron para ellos. Fin de la historia"- Todos miran a su alrededor sonriendo a sus personas significativas o amigos y familiares que han encontrado precisamente eso. "Sin embargo, no es el caso de Laura y John"- Los recién casados se ríen cubriendo sus rostros". Estos dos se reúnieron en una sala de chat para discutir sobre dragones y lobos"- Derek también se ríe, “Recuerdo a Laura entrar a mi habitación preguntando porque era tan difícil conocer chicos, y yo le dije que buscara en una sala de chat en internet. Ella pregunto de que tipo y sinceramente a mi no me importaba, solo la quería fuera de mi habitación así que dije que de guerra medieval porque estaba leyendo ¨Canción de hielo y fuego¨". Sonríe y luego encorva un poco sus hombros mirando a Laura." Poco sabía que era exactamente lo que haría la idiota, ni siquiera sabía que existía ese tipo de chat. Sin embargo, la broma estaba sobre mí" - Se traga el nudo en su garganta. "Mi pequeño comentario despectivo la llevó a su alma gemela" - John lleva la mano de Laura a sus labios y le da un beso en los nudillos. "Les tomó 3 años para dejar de usar sus “nicknames” e intercambiar sus verdaderos nombres, pero cuando lo hicieron, ya no era necesario, ya sabían que habían encontrado su verdadero amor y tótem o no iban a estar juntos. Esto, amigos míos, prueba que el  _amor_  todavía está vivo, esto me da esperanza". -Se aclara la garganta y levanta su vaso, "¡a la feliz pareja! "

Todos estallan en un coro de ooh's y awwww's, algunos se abrazan, algunos aplauden y Derek está a segundos de vomitar. Esta es la primera y última boda en la que pronuncia un discurso, y ahora es el último Hale en casarse y no está ni cerca de hacerlo. Es un fracaso. En cuanto sabe que ya nadie lo está mirando, vuelve a su habitación en la mansión.

* * *

 

Stiles lo mira arrastrarse por las paredes hasta que se pierde de vista, pero no antes de agarrar una botella de whisky y adentrarse en la mansión. Se siente mal por Derek. Él entiende por qué actúa y se siente en la forma en que lo hace. Él también lo siente a veces. Stiles suspira viendo la fiesta de bodas, gente bailando y riendo, aun cuando Laura y John se han marchado a su luna de miel. Mentalmente se da una patada. No se le permite sentir pena por sí mismo, se hizo esto a sí mismo. Él conoce a su alma gemela. Es Derek. Lo siente cada vez que está cerca de ese colibrí, siente el calor instalarse en su pecho. Stiles toma un largo trago de su vaso para tratar de ahogar el pensamiento, sin embargo no lo consigue...

Stiles recuerda perfectamente ese día, aquel que marca a todos… Tenía 15 años y parecía ser una mañana como cualquier otra, justo cuando el sol se estaba levantando sintió un extraño calor que bajaba por su brazo izquierdo y se concentraba en el antebrazo. Miro detenidamente su piel y observó una serie de líneas marrones que descendían grácilmente y se encontraban en su antebrazo. Entonces recordó que significa este suceso. El animal que representaba su alma gemela se estaba imprimiendo en su piel y una vez concluido el tatuaje su tótem se manifestaría frente a él, el destino había elegido para él aquella persona que lo complementaria. Recuerda como su nerviosismo comenzó a aparecer al borde de un ataque de pánico, después de todo este animal representaría la personalidad de su alma gemela, así como guiarlo para encontrar a esta persona especial. Sin embargo Stiles siempre pensó que un animal tatuado en el antebrazo no debe determinar si amas o no a alguien. Stiles nunca lo aceptará. El estómago de Stiles se da vuelta ante la idea de ver exactamente cómo reacciona la gente cuando su tótem los dirige hasta su alma gemela, algunos pierden hasta la cabeza al pasar años intentando encontrarla, su “mejor amigo” Scott, es un claro ejemplo de ello, al momento en el que su tatuaje finalizó y su tótem se manifestó dejó la escuela secundaria y abandonó a su madre para ir a encontrarla. Es asqueroso. Él no quiere eso, quiere la caída lenta. Quiere que alguien se enamore lentamente de él. Justo como sus padres lo hicieron.

Sin embargo, Derek ya le ha demostrado cuánto le importa una mierda por él. Que preferiría que Stiles no estuviera cerca. Él es sólo una carga. Es molesto, hiperactivo y completamente ridículo. ¿Por qué demonios lo querría Derek?... Ok, quizá eso fue un poco exagerado, Derek nunca ha dicho ninguna de esas palabras, pero Stiles se conoce a si mismo, y sabe cómo es Derek.  La única razón por la que Derek lo amaría alguna vez es si su pequeño colibrí se posará sobre su cabeza y comenzará a construir un nido ahí.

¿Saben que es lo peor de todo? Stiles está jodidamente enamorado de Derek, algo así como: dejemos todo y vayamos a las colinas, huyamos a la capilla para casarnos. Déjame tener a todos tus bebés. “Amor”. La irónico de esto es que Stiles se enamoró de él antes de que supiera que el destino ya lo había emparentado con Derek, lo confirmó después de dos meses de conocerlo, cuando en una de sus sesiones de stalkeo vio por accidente como un _Colibrí_ de tonos rosados, celestes, naranjas y verdes se manifestaba desde el antebrazo de Derek, el calor que sintió en su pecho fue inexplicable y el vuelo que realizaba el colibrí parecía cada vez más erradico, inclusive Derek tenía una cara de desconcierto ante tal hecho, sin embargo Stiles hiso lo que mejor hace con los eventos estresantes y problemático, los ignora hasta que desaparecen.

Cuando ocurrió el incendio en la mansión Hale, todos hablaban de los únicos sobrevivientes: Laura Hale, Derek Hale y su tío Peter Hale. Sabía por los informes policiales que leyó a escondidas de su padre que el incendio que arraso con esa familia fue intencionado, al parecer una loca llamada Kate se obsesionó con la idea de que Derek era su alma gemela y llevó esa locura muy lejos, su cuerpo también fue encontrado entre los restos de la propiedad. Recuerda brevemente ver a los devastados adolescentes Hale abrazándose en uno de los sofás de la estación de policía mientras su tío Peter discutía los hechos ocurridos con su padre. Sentía su perdida como si fuera suya, después de todo su madre acababa de dejarlo solo hace apenas unos ocho meses atrás. Luego de esos hechos no volvió a ver a los integrantes de esa familia por la ciudad, lo último que escucho sobre ellos fue que se habían mudado a Nueva York.

Tenía 16 años cuando volvió a ver a Derek, deambulaba sin rumbo por la preserva de Beacon Hills después de enterarse que Scott había decidido emprender la búsqueda de su alma gemela. Lo recibió un joven completamente distinto al que recuerda, estaba mas alto, mas musculoso, y su barba, oh Dios! Su barba!. El chico parecía un Dios griego enviado a la tierra moderna, Stiles ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que sentía atracción por los chicos hasta que lo vio. Siempre se consideró a sí mismo una masa pálida asexual de 160 libras cuyo sarcasmo era su única defensa y “encanto”.  Sin embargo, el rostro de Derek solo demostraba enfado, parecía un gran gato gruñón (no que se lo haya dicho ya), y las únicas palabras que recibió fueron: “esto es propiedad privada, lárgate.” Oh dios, vaya manera de conocer a alguien formalmente.

Le tomó un año completo ganarse la confianza de Derek, solía encontrarlo siempre en una vieja estación de trenes abandonada, entrenando y ejercitándose. Al principio su presencia no fue bien recibida, pero su terquedad rindió frutos y pasaron de intercambiar un poco mas de tres palabras, hasta llegar a conversaciones completas, la amistad de Derek es un tesoro que Stiles guarda con recelo. Sin embargo, aun guarda la esperanza de que esa amistad se pueda convertir en algo más.

En ese momento, Stiles se pone de pie, sacude los pensamientos nuevamente de su cabeza y se lleva una botella llena de champán al lago que está cerca de la propiedad, tiene un pequeño muelle y está aluzado con unos elegantes faroles (benditos los Hale y su riqueza que decidieron regresar a Beacon Hills para remodelar su casa y asentarse en la ciudad). Se sienta nuevamente, enchufándose los auriculares, tratando de ahogar cualquier ruido.

Stiles odia pensar en lo que le había pasado a su padre. Fue su culpa, y la culpa ni siquiera comenzó a cubrir cómo se sentía. Había dejado la ventana de su habitación abierta una noche cuando se quedó en la casa de Scott y esa noche, un ladrón decidió probar su suerte. Su padre tenía su arma en la mesita de noche, por suerte, y pudo meter algunos agujeros en el culo de ese ladrón, pero no antes de que él mismo recibiera algunos disparos.

Stiles estaba en deuda con alguna deidad mayor por salvar a su padre. Nunca hubiera podido vivir si hubiera muerto.  _Dios_. Stiles se frota los ojos ante la picadura de las lágrimas que amenazan con salir. Su padre está vivo, pero paralizado de cintura para abajo en una instalación que puede brindarle el mejor tratamiento posible. Stiles todavía va a verlo todos los días, asegurándose de que no esté viviendo de pudín y gelatina, pero duele cada vez que lo ve. Es su culpa. Su papá nunca lo admitirá, pero lo es.

Stiles toma un largo trago de la botella tratando de recordar por qué su cerebro se había dirigido a su padre en primer lugar.  _Ah, claro_. Su tótem. Su papá es la única persona que sabe que animal es y su verdadero significado. Justo cuando terminó de imprimirse en su piel esa mañana a sus 16 años, un Caballito de mar se manifestó frente a él, su coloración era una complicada mezcla de verde oscuro, marrón y dorado, justo como los ojos de Derek. Al principio no lo consideraba algo especial, ¿Un caballito de mar, en serio? Aun así, siguiendo su curiosidad se adentro en el internet para averiguar que tipo de persona podría representar. Los resultados no fueron alentadores. No encontró nada. Ni una sola pista. Al parecer no aparecían registros de ese animal.

Fue su padre quien le ayudo a descifrar el significado de su tótem tras encontrarlo llorando dentro de su closet con un caballito de mar que giraba alrededor de él. Encontraron las respuestas en un antiguo libro chino en una biblioteca cerca del centro de Sacramento, Stiles copio las paginas guiándose por las fotografías y pago una traducción de la sección correspondiente a su tótem. Lo que leyó no lo dejó mas tranquilo:

 

_El caballito de mar es una criatura única, y se cree que tienen un significado místico entre los antiguos griegos, romanos, en la Europa medieval (alquimistas) y los asiáticos (China) y también un tótem importante para los celtas. El caballito de mar es una criatura tranquila y de modales suaves, está aparentemente contento de vagar por los mares. Su cuerpo está diseñado para deambular con tipo de movimientos, pero no para la velocidad. Por lo tanto, los caballitos de mar son el símbolo de la paciencia y la alegría, ya que están contentos con estar donde están, y no tienen prisa para nada._ _El caballito de mar es de los pocos animales que no ha tenido evolución apenas, se ha mantenido con este diseño sin modificar desde su creación. Contento de ser quienes es, y no siente la necesidad de cambio._

_Sin embargo, todo puede cambiar cuando un evento traumático llega a sus vidas, la tranquilidad junto con la resistencia al cambio, y un enfoque desenfadado para el progreso, pueden tornarlo en un símbolo de inflexibilidad o terquedad. Es decir, el caballito de mar envuelve o ata su cola alrededor del objeto más cercano con el fin de anclarse cuando vienen aguas turbulentas. Esta es su defensa, nada moverá su postura. El caballito de mar tiene un esqueleto óseo externo muy eficiente, y que es un mensaje de protección. A menudo, cuando el caballito de mar llega a nosotros como tótem es una señal de que esta persona presenta una protección a las circunstancias externas, o nos está diciendo que tal vez se están construyendo muros que no son necesarios. La armadura del caballito de mar tótem es una señal de que a veces podría ser necesario bajar la guardia. Por último, entre la larga lista de significado simbólico de los caballitos de mar y sus lecciones está la idea de la percepción. La visión de los caballitos de mar es increíblemente buena, y cada ojo se mueve de forma independiente. Tomamos esto como un mensaje totémico de la percepción y la conciencia de quienes nos rodean y de nuestra situación. Cuando estamos perdidos o confundidos, el caballito de mar nos pide que hagamos una buena mirada alrededor – no sólo con nuestros ojos físicos, sino con nuestros ojos espirituales con el fin de obtener una perspectiva mejor de las situaciones._

Aún después de leer eso, se mantuvo fiel a su promesa de enamorarse y enamorar a alguien por las cualidades propias, y no por un tatuaje en el antebrazo. Esa fue la ultima vez que invoco a su caballito de mar y lo dejo dormido en su piel, de igual manera no dejo que nunca nadie lo viera. Era su secreto y tenia la esperanza de que valiera la pena.

 Justo cuando está considerando saltar completamente vestido al agua para sacar a su sistema de ese trance, su trasero vibra.

"Derek?"

"Heyyyy"- Derek suspiró borracho por teléfono.

"Alguien está completamente borracho". Stiles suspira humorísticamente cerrando los ojos e imaginando a Derek tendido en la cama, cálido y tierno, llamando a Stiles porque lo necesita. Pero este no es el caso. Derek no lo ama, solo siente que puede relacionarse con él ya que ninguno de ellos ha encontrado a sus almas gemelas.

Derek respira con dificultad en el teléfono, "yeaaa mi hermanita tiene las cosas buenas".

Stiles se sienta en silencio esperando a que Derek saque lo que sea de su pecho en lo que respecta a su esfera borracha.

"Stiles?"

"Estoy aquí."

"¿Lo estás? ¿Estás en la puerta?" Él oye las sábanas moverse.

Stiles se ríe, "No, me refiero a que estoy hablando por teléfono. Estoy afuera junto al lago" Derek gruñe y hay una ráfaga de aire como si acabara de caer de espaldas en la cama. "Ya, gran idiota".

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Stiles suelta gruñidos afirmativos. "¿Te has rendido?"- silencio -"en .... encontrar?" -Stiles no responde. - "Quiero decir, es que nunca le dijiste o mostraste tu tótem a nadie. Y me preguntaba por qué no te esfuerzas más, ¿sabes? ¿o es que quieres estar solo?"

Stiles suspira, esta no es la primera vez que se le hacen este tipo de preguntas ... "No me he rendido. Me encanta la idea de enamorarme. Pero... quiero enamorarme y que alguien se enamore de mí ...  _por mí_  ... no por algún animal incrustado en nuestra piel ".  Las conversaciones que han tenido antes cuando una botella está de por medio siempre han sido en cómo se siente Derek, Stiles trata de no hablar de sí mismo. No quiere presionar a Derek, solo deja que Derek venga a él por su propia voluntad.

Derek no habla por un momento como si estuviera esperando que Stiles continúe. Sin embargo, se quiebra antes de que Stiles continúe. "Nadie se va a enamorar de mí a menos que sepan que soy perfecto para ellos. A menos que lo hayan verificado. Si no fuera por estas marcas, nunca habría tenido la oportunidad de encontrar a nadie... estoy muy quebrado".

Stiles gime y mueve su puño con el teléfono,  _¿otra vez? ¿De Verdad?_ Se levanta y se quita el cinturón. "No tengo ganas de volver a tener esta conversación, Derek. Estoy cansado". Derek se queja, en realidad se  _queja_ , y Stiles se desabotona los pantalones. "Hemos pasado por esto mil veces. No estás dañado". deja caer sus pantalones. "Sabes lo que pienso de ti." No completamente, Stiles mantiene muy en secreto algunas cosas. "Estás borracho. Estoy borracho. Duerme un poco". Stiles cuelga el teléfono antes de que cualquiera de ellos pueda decir algo más.

En verdad todo lo que quería decirle en este momento era:  _'Derek, no estás solo. Tú perteneces aquí mismo. Conmigo. Ven aquí, déjame abrazarte. Tú pobre pequeña cosa rota._ 'y eso sería lo menos patético que podría haber dicho. Solo necesita que Derek se enamore de él por él. Acaba de quitarse el resto de su ropa y salta en el estilo de bola de cañón al lago.

* * *

 

 

Cuando Stiles desconecta la llamada, Derek no puede respirar. Él odia este sentimiento.  _Soledad_. Nunca encontrará a alguien que lo ame. Nunca encontrara a esa persona. Demonios, ni siquiera puede invocar a su tótem y sentir ganas de llorar. Es exasperante. ¿Por qué no podía su muñeca simplemente decir Stiles en lugar de un colibrí? Él lo ama. Ama su naturaleza abierta. Cómo realmente nunca tienes que preocuparte alrededor de él. Derek ha visto a Stiles desde el año pasado y ha visto que una vez que Stiles decida que eres digno de su amistad, irá al fin del mundo para asegurarse de que estés feliz. Esa es una de las razones por las que se le ha abierto sobre los problemas de su alma gemela. Él sabe que Stiles nunca lo juzgará, y no correrá contándoles a todos sus inseguridades. Stiles es solo un buen amigo, y una vez que encuentre a su alma gemela, los hará más feliz que a nadie, de eso no hay duda. Cuando llegue ese momento, Derek estará feliz por ambos, pero egoístamente espera que eso nunca suceda, porque entonces ya no tendrá a Stiles. Derek se levanta buscando sus pantalones. Stiles ya termino su llamada.  _Fin_. Aunque todavía podría estar en el lago y Derek necesita estar cerca de cierto idiota, torpe, y de ojos pequeños.

Él sabe que se pone muy profundo cuando está hablando con Stiles sobre sus almas gemelas, pero es porque es Stiles. Aunque todavía puede ser un amigo. A veces desea que no tuvieran esas estúpidas marcas. Entonces él podría simplemente estar con Stiles, si Stiles quisiera estar con él. Pfff ¿A quién está engañando? Stiles podría buscar algo 300 veces mejor.

Cuando Derek llega al lago, no ve a Stiles por ningún lado y casi se da vuelta para regresar a la cama. ¿Tal vez Stiles se fue a casa? ¿Pero no estaba bebiendo? Tal vez busco dormir en alguna habitación porque no tenía ganas de lidiar con la mierda de Derek esta noche.

Escucha que el agua se estrella y se da vuelta para ver a Stiles dar una vuelta y nadar a través del lago hacia el otro lado y luego repetir el movimiento.  _Brazadas_. Stiles está haciendo brazadas. Después de unos pocos minutos se da cuenta de que Stiles no tiene idea de que él está allí. Se dirige hacia el borde del muelle, subiendo su pantalón hasta arriba de sus rodillas y cuelga los pies en espera de que Stiles note su presencia.

Derek observa cómo el músculo magro en su espalda se flexiona con cada golpe, cómo el agua los acaricia con tanto cuidado, cómo el agua brilla contra sus pestañas cerradas. Dios, ¿por qué no puede tener algo con Stiles? Él niega con la cabeza con ese pensamiento, no importa, no puede cambiarlo, no ha sentido que el tótem de Stiles se conecté con él, diablo… ni siquiera lo ha visto.

¿Cómo está Stiles incluso nadando tanto si esta borracho? Derek sabe que ni siquiera el sería capaz de hacer una vuelta en la condición en la que se encuentra. No confiaría en sí mismo para no ahogarse.

"¡Oh!" Stiles escupe agua rompiendo los pensamientos de Derek, "¡Dios mío!" Se limpia el agua de la cara. "Me asustaste mucho, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sentado allí?" Él nada hasta el borde apoyando sus codos al lado de la cadera de Derek. El pánico abandona su expresión.

"Alrededor de 6 vueltas". Derek agacha la cabeza, avergonzado. "No quería interrumpir".

"Gracias, supongo. ¿Te sientes mejor?”

"Sí, lo siento por eso".

"Está bien, Der", Stiles es el único al que le permite llamarlo así, se calienta cuando lo dice en realidad... "sabes que siempre estoy aquí para ti ... incluso si acabo de colgar el teléfono en medio de una de nuestras llamadas... yo solo-

"No, tenías todo el derecho. Todo lo que hago es llorar. Este no es tu problema”. Saca las piernas sintiéndose incómodo y deseando nunca haber dejado su habitación.

Stiles duda: "Oye, está bien. ¿Por qué no te quedas? El agua es agradable.”- Él salpica el muslo de Derek. "¡Podría bajarle el alcohol a tu culo borracho!", Se ríe y lo salpica de nuevo.

"¡No estoy tan borracho!" Derek se ríe tirando de sus piernas. "Y todavía estoy en mis pantalones de traje".

"Tienes toda la razón, mi error". Stiles levanta su mano en señal de rendición, "¿Me ayudas?"

Derek se acerca sin pensar y lo siguiente que sabe es que está sumergido en el agua. Gracias a Dios no hace frío.

* * *

 

 

Stiles se está riendo tan fuerte ante la expresión atónita de Derek (como si Stiles simplemente hubiera traicionado su confianza), que cree que podría ahogarse y morir. Espera que Derek haga algún tipo de amenaza y comience una pelea de agua, cierra por un segundo sus ojos y cuando los abre, Derek se abalanza sobre él y, antes de que Stiles pueda salir del agua y correr, está bajo el agua nuevamente. 

"Ohh" Stiles se ríe sacudiendo su cabello y frotándose el agua de la cara. "¡No tienes idea de lo que has comenzado!" Se lanza y Derek lo atrapa tirándolo a través del agua como si de una bolsa de papas se tratara. 

"Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso". Derek se burla de Stiles.

Con un grito de guerra que podría rivalizar con Thor, Stiles lo acorrala. Derek lo derriba con unos pocos movimientos, pero Stiles aprovecha la oportunidad para nadar detrás de él y aferrarse al estilo “Mono araña”. Derek trata de zafarse, pero no puede alcanzarlo. "¿Que caraj…? ¡Stiles!”. Stiles solo se ríe en su oído, envolviendo sus brazos con más fuerza alrededor de sus hombros.

"Awe, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso, Derek" Stiles se burla y el cuerpo de Derek se sumerge al agua, Stiles tiene suficiente sentido como para aspirar una bocanada de aire. Después de unos 15 segundos se levantan. "¡No, vas a, deshacerte de mí así de fácil!", Lo hace de nuevo y permanece abajo durante casi 30 segundos. "Sigue intentándolo grandulón". Derek gime, pero Stiles puede ver la comisura de su boca y definitivamente se está divirtiendo.

Esta vez, cuando se hunde, se retuerce tratando de liberarse, pero Stiles solo aprieta su agarre con las piernas y los brazos. "¡¿Qué eres?" Derek se ríe tratando de cubrir su irritación.

"Aparentemente, tu peor pesadilla". Stiles prácticamente se ríe en la oreja de Derek mientras gira y gira para intentar arrancar cualquier extremidad que pueda agarrar, pero mientras logra quitarse una y se mueve a la otra, la extremidad que había sido removida previamente retornada con seguridad al lugar. "Puedo hacer esto todo el día". Stiles suspira y apoya la cabeza en el hueco entre hombro y el cuello de Derek.

Derek exhala pesadamente y si Stiles no lo supiera, pensaría que eso le había gustado a Derek. La realidad era que Derek se estaba frustrando y, si seguía así durante mucho más tiempo, realmente podría molestarlo. El problema es ... que él no quiere dejarlo ir. Tal vez nunca.

Sí, a veces le acaricia la espalda o el cabello a Derek cuando está teniendo una noche particularmente difícil, y hay muchos abrazos, pero esto es diferente. Stiles puede pretender por un segundo que Derek no va a ninguna parte, que es  _suyo_. Se acurruca en el cuello de Derek, suspirando contento, respirando su aroma almizclado, y Derek comienza a retroceder. 

Instantáneamente siente la presión del borde de uno de los pilares del muelle en su espalda. "Táctica interesante". Stiles dice un poco demasiado cerca de la piel y básicamente viola el cuello de Derek. Él empuja hacia atrás con más fuerza, apartando ligeramente el cuello de Stiles. Casi como si quisiera que Stiles hiciera más. Aunque no lo hace. No quiere arruinar la amistad. Si no puede tener a Derek como suyo, seguro que no lo va a perder como amigo. No

Derek se acerca y agarra la mano de Stiles y lo desplaza por su espalda un poco y  _oh dios_. Stiles acaba de reconocer el hecho de que solo está en calzoncillos y Derek está en pantalones y una camisa blanca.  _Mierda_.

Derek se mueve de nuevo y se siente tan bien que Stiles olvida por qué se estaba volviendo loco. Se mueve un par de veces más y Stiles tiene un gran bulto creciendo contra la hendidura del culo de Derek. Stiles gime en el cuello de Derek luchando contra el impulso de prenderse. Está justo ahí para que lo tomen, pero está asustado.

Esto es todo lo que Stiles siempre ha deseado y nada como lo que él quería al mismo tiempo. Quiere a Derek, pero necesita escuchar a Derek decirlo.

Está luchando en esta batalla interna cuando Derek se acerca para agarrar su muñeca izquierda y Stiles instantáneamente la suelta y nada lejos de él retrayendo su muñeca cerca de su pecho. Había una razón por la que siempre tenía camisas de manga larga y aquí está prácticamente sumergido con la única persona que nunca puede ver su muñeca, desnudo.  _¡Maldito idiota!_

Stiles se aleja y sale del lago buscando la ropa que tiró. Es difícil e incómodo, pero necesita protección tan pronto como sea humanamente posible.

Durante todo el tiempo que dura vistiéndose, Derek tiene la cabeza agachada y se niega a hacer contacto visual. Una vez que Stiles está vestido y se cerciora de que su tótem este cubierto, Derek se dirige hacia las escaleras y lentamente sale.

"Stiles, lo siento, no sé lo que estaba pensando ..." Derek dice mirando hacia otro lado, sigue negándose a hacer contacto visual.

Una vez que Stiles sabe que su muñeca está asegurada, lo mira, ajusta sus hombros y dice: "Todo está bien. Olvida que paso”.

* * *

 

Esas 3 palabras aplastan a Derek. Por un momento, en el lago, se dejó creer que Stiles lo quería de vuelta. Que el estúpido animal en su muñeca no era su única esperanza. Que no eran tan poderosos como todos decían que lo eran. Que todavía podrías encontrar a alguien que pudiera amarte sin que ya estuviera predestinado. Él estaba equivocado. Como siempre.

¿La peor parte? Todo por lo que Derek se estaba disculpando era por tratar de mirarle el antebrazo. Stiles le había dejado claro a todos que no quería compartir esa parte de él. Sin embargo, no se arrepentía de las actividades en el lago. Pero Stiles quiere olvidarlo, así que Derek lo respetará. Prefiere tener a Stiles como amigo.

Stiles se asegura la muñeca con más fuerza y Derek sabe que se equivocó. "¿No estas agotado?" Él pregunta finalmente levantando la vista de debajo de su frente metiendo sus dedos en sus bolsillos.

Stiles le dirige nuevamente la vista, "¿Qué? Si, tienes razón. Debo irme ya. Debo conducir con cuidado si quiero llegar sin ninguna infracción a casa". Stiles se encorva un poco, presionando aun más su brazo izquierdo contra él.

"No-no, no conduzcas en ese estado. ¿Quieres quedarte en alguna de las habitaciones, en la mía tal vez, podemos seguir hablando si quieres…? "Se da una patada mentalmente esperando que Stiles no piense que solo está tratando de llevarlo a la cama.

Se dirigen escaleras arriba en silencio, Stiles ni siquiera abre la boca para hacer algún sonido. Lo que  _siempre_  hace. Derek se aflige aún más. Debería haberse quedado en la cama. Ha arruinado todo ahora.

Cuando llegan a la habitación, Stiles entra primero. Mete las manos a sus bolsillos y comienza a vaciarlos tan pronto encuentra una mesa. Derek se queda allí como si hubiera intervenido en el tiempo personal de Stiles, y sabe que se ve incómodo, ¡pero no tiene idea de cómo detenerse! "¡Me voy a bañar!", Grita y en realidad se golpea la cara, "Para estar sobrio, y las algas del lago y esas cosas ..."

Stiles sonríe y en realidad se ríe, "Está bien, grandote. Haz eso, pero no tardes demasiado”. Derek levanta una ceja. "También me gustaría ducharme antes de quedar dormido". Cierto. Derek asiente con la cabeza y se quita su camiseta de camino al baño, tratando de ser lo más rápido posible y de bajarse la borrachera.

* * *

 

 

_¡Mira eso! Eso sí que es un culo sexy._ Stiles se queda allí con la boca abierta, gracias a Dios que Derek no está mirando. Stiles se enfoca en la tarea que tiene entre manos cuando escucha que se abre la ducha.

Se sienta contra el tocador. ¿ _Qué diablos paso? En verdad Derek vería esto más allá de un juego…? No, no puede ser… el solo estaba borracho, solo estaba vulnerable._ : "No  _puedo_  estar a la altura de Derek, mamá, el merece algo mejor". Suspira y mira hacia arriba. "Lo intentaste, pero un hombre por sí solo no es tan poderoso como pensabas". Él se mira los dedos. "Te extraño". Ella siempre supo exactamente qué decir. Incluso si acababa de perder a su juguete-lego favorito, o se golpeaba el dedo del pie por 14ª vez en su escritorio. Ella siempre tuvo las palabras correctas, y si no las tenía, siempre tuvo los abrazos correctos. Para cualquier ocasión. Stiles necesita uno de esos justo ahora.

Stiles envuelve sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo tratando de fingir que es ella, no sabe por cuánto tiempo se quedó en ese estado. "Te extraño". Empieza a llorar y en ese momento Derek sale del baño. Está divagando acerca de cuán genial fue su ducha y Stiles intenta borrar cualquier rastro de debilidad de su rostro. Derek lo atrapa de todos modos.

"¿Stiles? Que pasa ¿Fui yo?”. Corre hacia Stiles, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros del castaño.

"Nada. ¿Qué? No. No es nada”. Stiles dice llevándose las ultimas lágrimas. ¿Por qué demonios está llorando de todos modos? Sí, extraña a su madre, ¿pero no estaba molesto por un estúpido chico? El estúpido chico parado frente a él acariciando sus hombros y brazos. El mismo tipo que está haciendo tonterías tratando de calmarlo. El mismo tipo que realmente parece que si no es capaz de ayudarlo, literalmente se volverá loco. El mismo chico del que Stiles está locamente enamorado. El mismo tipo parado frente a él en nada más que una toalla.

Derek sostiene sus dedos suavemente contra los de Stiles para estabilizarlo, al parecer las manos de Stiles están temblando,  _genial_.

"Estoy bien Der, lo prometo."

"Eres terrible al mentir". Stiles no dice nada, solo ofrece una sonrisa tímida y traga saliva profundamente. "Ok, bien, simplemente ve y toma una ducha. Vas a estar bien ". Derek dice apretando la parte trasera del cuello de Stiles y presionando sus frentes.

Stiles se dirige a la ducha desabotonándose los pantalones y la camisa en el camino.

Cierra la puerta del baño y se recuesta contra ella. "¿Qué me pasa?" Se pasa los dedos por el pelo, ve el caballito de mar en su antebrazo y cierra los ojos. ¿Por qué sigue haciéndose esto a sí mismo? Sí, Derek podría rechazarlo, pero todo lo que necesita es invocar a su tótem frente a él y vivirán felices para siempre, ¿verdad?.

Stiles se niega a aceptar eso. Derek, o alguien, se enamorará de él por él.  _Tienen que._

Se quita la camisa, luego se quita los pantalones y se quita los calzoncillos húmedos, luego enciende la ducha. Gracias a Dios por los calentadores de agua de los Hale, el agua nunca se enfría. Se localiza frente al chorro de agua, agachando la cabeza. La tensión comienza a dejar su cuello y hombros, y se encuentra pensando en cómo Derek se quedó frotándole los hombros, tratando de aliviar su dolor, dolor emocional, pero dolor de todos modos.

Derek es un ser humano impresionante, ¿por qué no puede ver eso? Él tiene el corazón más grande que Stiles jamás haya visto, no importa que mantenga la mayoría de sus sentimientos para sí mismo, bueno, todos sus sentimientos realmente, ya que Stiles ha tenido el privilegio de conocerlo.

En los encuentros posteriores con Derek después de que lo conoció por primera vez en el bosque, nunca dijo mucho y siempre se mantenía callado. Stiles lo tomó como un desafío y se involucró en conversaciones de todas las formas posibles. Incluso si se tratara de un "Entonces, ¿qué hay del juego de los Mets anoche?", A lo que Derek solo rodó los ojos y comentó sobre el equipo contrario para disparar las plumas de Stiles. Al principio no causo ningún efecto, así que a Stiles le gusta pensar que, después de las primeras veces, Derek comenzó a prestar atención a cuándo jugarían para saber a quién se enfrentaban cuando Stiles le preguntara al día siguiente. O él comentaría sobre su aftershave, que siempre parecía poner una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en su estúpidamente guapo rostro. O apuntaría con horror "¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué le pasó a tu chaqueta?

Finalmente, Derek comenzó a comentar cosas como "¿Le estás quitando la pintura de tu jeep? Me gustaba un poco el azul ...", a lo que Stiles correría hacia la puerta para inspeccionar a su bebé, y cuando regresó a con Derek, este estaba tendido en el sofá con una bolsa de papas fritas, sonriendo como un campeón. O "Tal vez los Mets no apesten tanto ahora que [insertar jugador] se ha retirado", y para el registro, eso solo funcionó la primera vez. Luego estaba el "Entonces... Me encontré con tu papá el otro día y me contó una historia interesante ...". Aun así, al principio la mejor relación siempre fue con su hermana Laura.

En su mayor parte, los primeros meses solo bromearon. Luego él y Laura se emborracharon en el bosque junto a la propiedad de Hale y Derek tuvo que venir a recogerlos. Derek y Stiles terminaron quedándose en el desván bebiendo después de que Laura se desmayó después de pasar media hora hablando por Skype con John.

Fue entonces cuando le dio una buena mirada al lado romántico y sin esperanza dentro de Derek. Fue entonces cuando Stiles se enamoró de él. y tuvo una crisis de de vida muy prolongada, muy emocional, durante esa semana. Fue el sábado siguiente después de ese acontecimiento cuando Stiles se encontró con Derek en la gasolinera y gritó: “¡Oye, Derek! ¿Tu chaqueta se está incendiando?”, Derek se dejó engañar en ese momento, tal vez porque estaba distraído, de cualquier forma Derek se deshizo de su chaqueta y la lanzo al suelo, el momento fue tan rápido que ni el mismo Derek se dio cuenta de haber invocado su Tótem, el colibrí salió del antebrazo de Derek y comenzó a volar incansablemente alrededor de la cabeza de Derek dando pequeños picotazos en las orejas de este, le escena para Stiles fue chistosa y no paraba de reírse hasta que sintió un calor asentándose en el estómago y un pequeño cosquilleo en su antebrazo izquierdo: su tótem anhelaba ser expuesto. Allí fue cuando supo que Derek era su alma gemela. _Oh Fuck!_ Stiles tenía una nueva nube de tormenta emocional con la que lidiar.

Ahora, aquí está, pensando en los buenos tiempos mientras se ducha, con Derek acostado en una cama muy suave. La misma cama que compartirá con Stiles esta noche.

Se sale de la ducha y  _Mierda_ , no trajo su ropa con él. Se frota el cabello con una toalla tratando de idear un plan para traer su ropa cuando atrapa con su vista los trazos de ese caballito de mar. Nunca deja de sorprenderlo. Cómo todos son marcados en su antebrazo en algún momento de su adolescencia. Al crecer, apenas sabía lo que significaban las marcas, su mamá y su papá no lo trataron como el santo grial. Cada vez que Stiles preguntaba al respecto, les decían que era la única persona que lo amaría por él, que cuando la encontrara todo encajaría en su lugar. Como ocurrió con ellos. Tal vez es por eso por lo que Stiles está tan obsesionado con todo esto. Ámalo por él. Si, definitivamente es por eso. 

Sostiene su muñeca frente a él trazando las líneas marrones y rizadas con los dedos. El rumor es que la marca está en la muñeca izquierda por el mismo motivo por el que lleva el anillo de matrimonio en el dedo anular izquierdo; Es el único dedo con una conexión directa al corazón. Con un suspiro, deja caer su mano y asegura la toalla alrededor de su cintura con su antebrazo izquierdo presionado contra ella.

Cuando llega a la habitación, Derek ya está en la cama y parece estar ocupado con una copia de  _The story of your life_. Stiles hurgó en algunos cajones buscando una camisa de manga larga, no planeaba necesitar una. Derek nunca intentó mirar, nadie lo hizo, todos respetaron sus deseos, no hasta hace unas pocas horas (o eso cree el). Él simplemente no puede arriesgarse esta noche.

Encuentra una camisa azul que había usado en la cena de ensayo la semana anterior y que probablemente olvido, _que curioso que terminara en el guardarropa de Derek,_ la lanza sobre sus hombros y se pone los pantalones de vestir que uso esa noche debajo de la toalla, oye a Derek suspirar detrás de él y se levanta.

Stiles lo ve cruzar la habitación y cavar en un bolso. Stiles trata de ignorarlo abotonándose la camisa y los botones de la muñeca. Derek camina hacia él sosteniendo una camisa de manga larga granate. Stiles se encuentra con sus ojos.

"Toma." Derek extiende un brazo, sacudiendo un poco la camisa. "Tiene agujeros para los pulgares".  _Hello motherfucking yellow penguin Yes!_ , este hombre es perfecto.

"Yo ..." Stiles comienza, "gracias". Derek inclina su cabeza y camina hacia la cama, Stiles se cambia rápidamente, decide mejor dormir en sus boxers que en ese molesto pantalón.

Había un café recién hecho esperándolo. Derek debe haberse tomado el tiempo de preparar un poco porque sabe que el café calma sus nervios.

Se dirige a la cama y se hunde en la manta más suave que el hombre haya hecho. Se siente todo cálido y acogedor y mejor de lo que nunca se había sentido en su vida, sentado en esta cama hecha para la realeza, con una camiseta suave aferrada a su mitad superior, pero colgando hacia abajo, suelto en todos los lugares correctos para que se sienta escondido y cálido. Una taza café con crema de avellanas bajo su nariz. Es perfecto. Lo único que podría mejorarlo es si Derek le dijera que lo ama.

Derek hojea los canales descartando su documental. Se deciden por un espectáculo sobre el aumento exponencial de las bodas, una especie de espectáculo sobreexpuesto. Stiles mira a Derek por el rabillo del ojo y por enésima vez reprime el impulso de mostrarle a Derek un hermoso caballito de mar, pero él necesita mantenerse fuerte ... por su madre. 

Termina su café, coloca la taza en la mesita de noche y se da vuelta en busca de la inconsciencia para aliviarlo de sus pensamientos de vigilia.

* * *

 

Derek toma la indirecta y apaga el televisor, aceptando que es lo mejor, que no está en condiciones de ver a las parejas felices desfilar por la pantalla, una tras otra. Se sienta en la cama trazando una de las alas que sube por su muñeca. Si es tan difícil encontrar a esta persona, su alma gemela debe estar pasándola mucho peor que Derek, en cuanto al simple aspecto de no sale mucho.

Derek trata de imaginarse a esta persona desconocida, no está seguro del sexo, ¿ _será hombre o mujer?_.  _Nunca_ pensó realmente en su orientación. Nadie lo hace. Todos confían en su Tótem. Si al momento de encontrarte con tu alma gemela este era hombre, eras gay y viceversa.

La parte más irritante fue que no importa cuántas veces intentó redirigir sus pensamientos, siempre regresaba a Stiles.

Stiles era perfecto para él, pero él no era perfecto para Stiles. Él no era perfecto para nadie.

Apaga la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y se desliza más abajo en las sábanas, dirige su mirada hacia Stiles para tratar de distinguir la línea de su cabello en la oscuridad.

Después de unos 15 minutos, justo cuando Derek está al borde del sueño, Stiles susurra: "¿Estás dormido?"

Con un suspiro, Derek cierra los ojos, "No."

"Simplemente no puedo dormir", dice Stiles volteando sobre su espalda.

Derek apenas puede distinguir su perfil. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Todo". Derek se acerca y le acaricia el hombro y Stiles presiona sobre él. "Mi mamá y papá."

"¿Qué hay de ellos?" Dice soltando sus manos. Podía escuchar a Stiles hablar todo el día.

"Sobre cómo se enamoraron. Fue mi cuento favorito para dormir cuando crecía ", se ríe.

"Nunca me contaste cómo se conocieron".

Stiles espera unos instantes, contemplando. "Bueno, mis abuelos del lado de mi madre eran radicales". Los radicales eran lo que todos llamaban el grupo de personas que luchaban contra los tótems. Ellos no creían en el destino. Como Lydia y Jackson. Lydia se niega a creer que un animal en su muñeca sea su futuro, y cuando conoció a Jackson, él sintió lo mismo y, contra todo pronóstico, se van a casar. Stiles comienza a reírse. "Estaban tan concentrados en sus creencias que mantuvieron la marca cubierta todo el tiempo, mi madre ni siquiera recordaba cómo se veía porque ella tampoco quería saberlo. Luego, cuando cumplió 18 años se hizo un tatuaje sobre su tótem. era solo una caja negra con espacios en la parte superior e inferior que formaban las palabras " _Fearless”._ Cuando mi padre la conoció y descubrió cómo pensaba, también cubrió su tótem, usaba un reloj para que ella nunca viera su pequeño animal, era un pequeño y hermoso zorro rojo”. Derek lo ve moverse para frotarse ambas muñecas. “Salieron durante casi 2 años, y después de ese tiempo fue cuando mi papá finalmente pidió su mano en matrimonio. Él dice que estuvo enamorado de ella desde el día en que la conoció, pero ella lo obligó a trabajar por ello ".

Derek se ríe: "Supongo que ahora sé dónde lo sacaste".

Hay un minuto de silencio antes de que Stiles continúe. "Él no le mostró la marca hasta el día de su boda, justo antes de que ella dijera 'Acepto'. Dio un gran discurso sobre cómo sabe que él ha encontrado a la única persona con la que quiere pasar el resto de sus días, y espera que ella sienta lo mismo. Les dijo a todos que siempre había sabido cuál era su posición ante el destino, pero no podía alejarse, pero ella tenía todo el derecho de alejarse porque él le había mentido. Luego le mostró su antebrazo. Invocó su totém y el zorro salió disparado hacia ella dando lengüetazos en su mejilla, y en ese momento ella supo que había salido con su alma gemela todo ese tiempo, que ironía ¿no?

"¿Qué hizo ella?", Preguntó Derek preguntándose cómo se sentiría si descubriera que la única persona que sentía que nunca lo traicionaría le habría ocultado uno de los mayores secretos.

"Ella se congeló. Y se quedó mirando. Mi papá dijo que todo el edificio se quedó en silencio esperando que una sarta de obscenidades saliera de la doncella vestida de blanco." Stiles se ríe de nuevo y Derek no puede evitar reír también. "Ella lo golpeó", se dice a sí mismo, "justo en el pecho. y dijo: Eres un imbécil. Pero creo que es la cosa más bonita y romántica que alguien haya hecho por mí. Luego se besaron”.

"Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba" Derek mencionó frunciendo el ceño.

"Sí" se ríe, “pero entonces ella lo empujó y le dijo que nunca más pensara en hacer algo como eso otra vez. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿su marido? Luego se besaron de nuevo y vivieron felices para siempre ".

"Eso es hermoso", admite Derek suavemente. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un poco más de un minuto para apreciar la historia. "Puedo ver por qué te gustó ese cuento antes de dormir".

Stiles suspira, "Sí. No lo cuento tan bien como ellos solían hacerlo”.

Derek duda: "¿Es por eso por lo que no le enseñas a nadie tu antebrazo? ¿Quieres que alguien te ame por ti sin preocuparse por lo que hay ahí?

"Sí, Derek. Podría haber jurado que te lo dije en algún momento”. Stiles bromea.

"Solo estoy diciendo" Derek dice a la defensiva, "que, si alguien ya sintió la conexión, ya lo sabría, así que, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro?"

Stiles no dice nada por un minuto más o menos. "yo sólo ... sólo lo sé. Créeme."

Derek asiente con la cabeza, "lo hago. En realidad, más que nadie”.

Stiles se pone de costado para mirarlo, "No digas eso. Tienes a Laura, a tu Tío Peter, a Cora, que, aunque este en Sudamérica siempre estará para ti. Y a tus amigos ... y a mí, que, aunque solo soy el mejor amigo de tu hermana mayor que se enamoró del atractivo cuero que lleva por hermano menor", murmura.

Derek voltea la cabeza para mirar a Stiles y se aleja apartando los ojos. "¿Quieres decir qué?"

"Más o menos." Murmura Stiles repentinamente encontrando sus mangas muy interesantes.

"No juegues con eso". Derek gruñe mirando al techo. No puede permitirse pensar por un segundo que Stiles le quiere o que va a hacer algo estúpido y arruinar todo lo que tienen. "¿Por qué dirías eso?"

Stiles se pone de espaldas. "Oh Dios mío, Derek. No te pongas tan raro. No voy a molestarte mientras duermes. Sé que estás esperando a que tu maldito compañero de antebrazo venga y haga que todo esté mejor mágicamente ".

Derek gime internamente y luego en voz alta. "Eso no es lo que quiero Stiles". Ambos yacen allí en silencio, silenciosamente echando humo. Finalmente, Derek lo rompe: "Si yo tuviera miedo de eso ..." exhala, tiene que decir algo, al menos una pista, así Stiles puede seguirle la corriente o actuar como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, como sucedió en el lago. "Yo no hubiera ... ya sabes ..." ¡ _solo dilo, cobarde!_ "En el lago".  _No lo hagas tan incomodo, idiota._ Derek se frota la cara deseando que la cama se abra y se lo trague como en la Pesadilla en Elm Street _._

De repente, es muy consciente de que todavía está al otro lado de la cama.  _Maldita sea Derek, realmente apestas en la cama esta vez_. "Pero no te preocupes por eso. Me gusta tal como están las cosas entre nosotros”. Finalmente, se las arregla para tratar de corregir la situación en la que se ha metido.

El silencio se ha prolongado durante tanto tiempo que Derek está pensando en saltar por la ventana a 3 pies de distancia.

"Derek." Stiles dice casi con esperanza. "No juegues así conmigo". Es lo más vulnerable que ha escuchado decir de Stiles.

"Yo no haría eso". Stiles se burla, "Está bien, no sobre esto". Ambos se ríen de buena gana por la liberación del estrés que se ha ido acumulando desde el suceso en el lago. "Estoy aterrado de perderte, lo que tenemos. Así que si quieres podemos ir a dormir y olvidar esta conversación ".

"No." Stiles dice rápidamente, "Quiero decir, yo también... Ahora tengo curiosidad ... ¿cómo...?” Derek sabe que está luchando, pero se arma de valentía y termina la oración. "¿Cómo te sientes acerca de mí”? Stiles se rasca la mejilla.

Derek mira hacia el techo y lo encuentra mucho menos intimidante. "¿Prometes no odiarme por lo que diré?"

"Nada cambiará. No puedo odiarte” menciona Stiles con esperanza en sus ojos.

Derek se relaja en eso. "Me preocupo por ti ... mucho. Wow, esto va a ser mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba”.

Stiles se ríe, "Sí Der, vas a tener que usar tus mejores palabras en este caso".

Al escuchar su apodo se relaja aún más. “No eres solo el mejor amigo de Laura. Eres mi mejor amigo, puede que yo no sea el tuyo, pero eres mío. No puedo hablar tan fácilmente con otras personas como lo hago contigo”

"Lo sé tanto." Stiles se ríe.

"Si sigues interrumpiéndome, no te diré nada". Stiles asiente y luego hace un gesto a modo de que sus labios estén sellados.

"Mejor". Derek se aclara la garganta, "Te he contado sobre mi pasado, mis inseguridades, mis sueños, y nunca me juzgaste ... bueno, no ... tienes una tendencia a burlarte de la gente". Él ve a Stiles sonreír por el rabillo del ojo. "Eres de los que piensan, lo que a veces puede ser un dolor en el culo, pero refrescante en cualquier otro momento. Nunca he visto a alguien preocuparse tanto por las personas como tú. Es asombroso el grado de empatía que tienes”. Derek siente que su pecho se contrae con todas las cosas que ama de Stiles y comienza a enloquecer. "Me encanta todo sobre ti". Él se queda allí en silencio y trata de mirar a Stiles para evaluar mejor cómo está tomando esta confesión. Él lo pidió después de todo. Derek salta. "A veces ... desearía que no tuviéramos tatuajes en nuestro brazo", dice con desdén. 

Stiles se da vuelta para enfrentarlo. "Derek", dice tratando de buscar sus rasgos en la oscuridad. "¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?" Se miran el uno al otro por un momento, y Derek finalmente susurra.

"Desearía que fueras tú."

La exhalación de Stiles lo toma por sorpresa, extendiéndose un olor a café y pasta de dientes por toda su cara.  Stiles se inclina hacia adelante lentamente, aunque se siente súper rápido para Derek, ya que no tiene tiempo para reaccionar, se queda absolutamente congelado en el lugar. Entonces Stiles lo besa. Suave, pero firme. Cuando Stiles rompe el beso y presiona su frente contra la de Derek, él pregunta: "¿Lo dices en serio?"

"¿Esto significa que tu-?” Derek grazna, pero se corta.

"¿Lo dices en serio?" Stiles dice con esperanza, pero con fuerza.

"Más o menos." Derek sonríe y Stiles se lanza para otro beso. "¿Tú también?" Derek pregunta contra los exigentes labios.

"Sí. Sí. mil veces si ¡Ahora por favor deja de hablar y bésame, idiota!

Derek hace precisamente eso.

Se lanza hacia adelante y se aferra al labio inferior de Stiles. Stiles pasa su mano por el estómago de Derek y sobre sus costillas y Derek se estremece. ¿Quién sabría que Derek era cosquilloso?

Derek se acerca aún más y acuna la cara de Stiles en sus manos, puede hacer eso ahora, y pasa su lengua en el labio inferior de Stiles pidiendo permiso. Stiles inmediatamente se abre, respirando con firmeza. Ambos exploran sus bocas por lo que parece una eternidad cuando Stiles acerca a Derek, tirando de sus cuerpos al ras. Derek ahora puede sentir un calor abrasador a lo largo de su muslo, y no es el suyo. Gime empujando su muslo hacia adelante haciendo que Stiles gimotee. Ese gemido puede haber sido el sonido más hermoso que Derek haya escuchado.

Stiles jala a Derek encima de él. Haciendo sitio para un muslo entre sus piernas, continúan chocando salvajemente sus bocas. El corazón de Derek está a punto de salir de su pecho. Esto es real. Stiles le gusta. Stiles está dispuesto a enfrentar las probabilidades solo para estar con él.

Derek pierde rápidamente la noción del tiempo y la realidad, Stiles es lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo en este momento.

* * *

 

Stiles tiene que seguir moviéndose para creer que esto realmente está sucediendo. Él sigue repitiendo las palabras de Derek una y otra vez en su cabeza. Esa confesión. Su más anhelado sueño, cobra vida. En carne viva. Encima de Derek literalmente. Stiles pasa sus manos por la espalda de Derek frotando los músculos duros en esa zona. Derek gime pesadamente contra la comisura de su boca, aparentemente le gusta el recordatorio de que esto también es real. Stiles repite el movimiento otra vez. Derek le aplasta con la boca mordiendo su labio inferior.

Stiles gira ligeramente la cabeza, dándole la bienvenida al oxígeno del que antes no se preocupaba por privarse de él. Derek lo está aplastando y su muslo entre sus piernas desata aquello que solo atornillaba en sus sueños más salvajes. Esto es mejor, sin embargo.

Stiles pasa sus dedos por el cabello de Derek tirándolo de su cuello. Lo besa de nuevo, más fuerte de lo que lo han hecho aún, exigiendo entrada a su boca. Derek se enamoró de él por él. Derek se enamoró de él.  _Espera_.

Stiles se congela y Derek lo nota: "¿Qué pasa?" Dice sin aliento. "¿Te estoy lastimando?" Él cambia su peso.

"No." Stiles dice rápidamente. Derek lo mira mientras acaricia su cabello. "¿Estás cansado de estar solo o.…?"

"¿Qué?" Derek se ahoga. "¡No!" Continuó pasándose los dedos por el pelo, luego trazando sus cejas. "No te usaría así". Traza el puente de su nariz. "Yo te amo, Stiles". Stiles se congela. Él sólo lo dijo. Él lo acaba de decir. "Digo, está bien si no sientes lo mismo. No espero que...”

"Cálla", dice Stiles sosteniendo su dedo en los hinchados labios de Derek. "Tengo que mostrarte algo". Derek asiente con incertidumbre. Stiles empuja lentamente contra el pecho de Derek, y se libera de él fácilmente, sin resistencia.

Stiles se pone de pie y enciende la lámpara, camina hacia el lavabo en el baño y enjuaga la taza donde bebió su café. "Sólo muéstrale. Para de poner excusas. Él te lo dijo, Crécete un par. Dios”. Se regaña a si mismo frente al espejo del baño. Cuando regresa, Derek está sentado en el borde de la cama mirándolo, la luz dorada de la lampara resalta sus ojos preocupados, su otra mano está trazando su colibrí.

Stiles se acerca para pararse frente a él. Se inclina para besarlo otra vez, y Derek se relaja un poco, cualquier duda que tenía ha desaparecido. Stiles lentamente comienza a quitarse el suéter. Derek solo lo mira fijamente, levantando su mano para colocarla en las caderas de Stiles. Stiles se balancea hacia adelante con el toque de Derek y su cabeza cae hacia atrás mientras Derek toma uno de sus pezones en su boca.

Pasa su lengua sobre la protuberancia ya sensible y Stiles deja escapar un quejido totalmente no planeado. Derek se mueve hacia el otro en eso, reemplazando su boca con su pulgar. Stiles tiene que obligarse a hacer lo que estaba planeando. Pero se siente tan bien. Las manos de Derek deslizándose sobre su piel desnuda. Frotando, acariciando, agarrando, rascando. Stiles no está seguro si podría decir su propio nombre si tuviera que hacerlo.  _Claro_ , algo hace clic en su cabeza.

" _Calliphlox_ " Stiles dice con voz entrecortada: " _Caliphlox_ ", dice con firmeza. No ha invocado a su tótem desde que murió su madre, pero Derek necesita verlo.

Derek se detiene y lo mira. "¿De que estas hablando?"

Stiles se ríe, pero Derek realmente parece preocupado por una palabra tan extraña proveniente de él “¿Estas alucinando?” pregunta aún más preocupado.

"No." Stiles agarra la muñeca izquierda de Derek. " _Calliphlox bryantae_ ". Derek mira su muñeca con él. Cara completamente desconcertada. "Es el nombre científico del colibrí que portas en tu antebrazo". Stiles dice simplemente esperando a que la información caiga en su lugar para Derek.

"Está bien ..." Derek dice.

"Simbolizan la eternidad, el más pequeño de todas las aves. Es la única criatura que puede detenerse de repente mientras viajan a completa velocidad. Puede planear, o puede ir hacia delante, hacia atrás, arriba o abajo. Vive del néctar y busca la dulzura de la vida. Su larga lengua le permite pasar las capas exteriores, con frecuencia, ásperas y amargas para encontrar los tesoros escondidos más allá. Tienen un talento para encontrar el bien en las personas y no son apagados por un exterior brusco o abrupto, puesto que saben que, si solamente pudieran llegar más allá de esa áspera capa exterior, encontrarán bondad y belleza interior." Stiles respira profundo para recuperar su aliento, espera estar haciéndolo bien. “Son aves muy inquietas, aletean hasta 70 veces por segundo.” Stiles se queda callando observando la muñeca de Derek

"Nunca me dijiste que sabías de zoología o filosofía". Derek dice mientras intenta no concentrarse en el alma gemela desconocida en su antebrazo. "Mi madre era botánica, le encantaba estar rodeada de naturaleza". Derek asiente con la cabeza sin entenderlo, mientras invoca a su tótem, la pequeña avecilla pololea entre ambos sin detenerse. Stiles jamás se había maravillado tanto al verla. "¿Crees que algún día podré ver al animal tatuado en tu brazo?", pregunta a Stiles.

"¡Derek!" Stiles casi grita porque realmente no se ha dado cuenta.

Él mira hacia arriba al instante con los ojos grandes. "¿Qué?"

Stiles no puede hacer nada más que pasar su mano por el costado de la cara de Derek, para luego bajar por su hombro izquierdo, y recorrer su brazo hasta alcanzar su mano y levantándola hasta unos centímetros de su cara, la sostiene allí por unos segundos para ver si se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.

Él lo hace. Sus ojos quedan clavados en su dedo índice, mientras mira atónito: un caballito de mar tiene su cola enredado en él, solo se mece hacia delante y atrás, Derek siente un inmenso calor en su pecho, levanta rápidamente la vista hacia Stiles y ve con ojos asombrados como su colibrí se ha posado sobre la cabeza de Stiles. "¿Tú?"

"Yo". Stiles dice tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.  _Por fin_.

Derek parece que no puede decir si debe o no agarrarse primero su antebrazo, o su pecho, o la cara. Él va por la cara, de pie completamente y presionando sus cuerpos firmemente juntos. Derek no lo está besando. No le está tocando inapropiadamente. Él lo está abrazando. Solo lo abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello. “¿Puedo quedarme contigo?”, _Finalmente_ , casi gime.

Stiles solo sonríe echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras ve como los dos animales danzan en espirales, fusionándose y dejando una pequeña luz blanca que explota al instante, sus tatuajes brillan con intensidad y en ese instante ambos sienten como algo se completa en su interior. Stiles regresa a los labios de Derek, besándolo suavemente. Derek lo devuelve con fervor, frunciendo el ceño con desesperación. Cuando la mano de Derek viaja por la espalda de Stiles y se desliza en la parte superior de sus boxers, gime y se acerca más hacia Derek. Derek toma eso como una señal para subir la apuesta. Coge a Stiles y lo tira en la cama, arrastrándose sobre él.

"Por favor, no tomes esto de la manera equivocada". Derek dice mientras mira la clavícula de Stiles, "Pero tú eres el gilipollas más grande que he conocido".

Stiles no puede detener la risotada.

Derek succiona en esa zona, lo más probable es que haya un chupetón en su piel justo debajo de su clavícula, "acabas de bailar a mi alrededor. Me escuchaste quejarme de que nunca sería capaz de encontrar a mi alma gemela" Lucha por seguir "y has sido tú todo este maldito tiempo ".

"Sólo querías encontrarla porque fue determinado. Necesitaba que me amaras primero ". Stiles dice mientras frota el cuello de Derek y lo atrae para darle un beso. Nunca va a tener suficiente de esto. 

Derek se aleja, "¡Pero sabías que era yo desde el primer día! ¿Cómo es esto justo?”

"No" Stiles le da la vuelta y se sienta sobre él, es una gran hazaña, pero Derek lo deja. "Porque Dios sabe cuánto tiempo tarde en hacerte hablar más de tres palabras consecutivas". Derek abre la boca con la intención de interrumpirlo. Stiles cubre su boca. "Descubrí que estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde ese día en la gasolinera, sin embargo, mucho antes de eso yo ya estaba loco por ti”. Derek se queda inmóvil. "Me enamoré de ti antes de saberlo." Derek pasa las manos por los muslos de Stiles. "Me enamoré de ti, Derek. Las bromas que nos hacíamos, tu gran y afligido corazón, tu perfecto rostro, tu estúpido auto, tu colección de tarjetas de béisbol, las arrugas en tu nariz cuando realmente sonríes. Todo ello. Solo necesitaba que hicieras lo mismo. Stiles hace una pausa para aclarar su garganta. "Lo hice por mamá. Ese cuento para dormir es una de las pocas cosas que me quedan de ella y quería mantener vivo su legado, por así decirlo." Stiles lo besa de nuevo, incapaz de contenerse con la mirada total de adoración en la cara de Derek. "Gracias."

Derek lo toma por la cadera y comienza a girar sobre la cama, "Deja de hablar y sígueme besando", dice sonriendo.

Dicho lo que tenían que decirse, ambos empiezan a perderse. Hay empujones y chupetones, jalones de cabello, caricias por la espalda, apachurrones en el trasero. Es el cielo. Hace calor. Es sudoroso

"Quítate esto". Stiles dice tirando de la camisa de Derek. Derek se sienta y deja que Stiles le quite la camiseta, luego cae encima de él y se desliza contra su pecho sudoroso.

Él rompe otro beso y chupa el lóbulo de la oreja de Derek en su boca. Mientras al mismo tiempo Derek dice "Necesito estar dentro de ti".

Ambos gimen y sus caderas se frotan una contra la otra desesperadamente

"Necesito marcarte, quiero hacerte mío.” Derek dice pesadamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, y Stiles nunca ha visto algo tan bello. 

Stiles traga duro. “Esta es mi primera vez Derek.”

“Sabes que haría lo que fuera por ti. Podría esperar toda una vida por ti. Solo por favor, no te vayas ...” Stiles lo interrumpe con un beso y luego comienza a asentir con entusiasmo.

"No! yo en verdad quiero esto. Por favor”. Derek gime levantando sus piernas para que Stiles pueda caer entre ellas. Stiles empuja sus manos hacia arriba, mirando el pecho de Derek, sus ojos hinchados y su cabello despeinado. "Jesús. Eres hermoso."

Derek se sonroja profundamente y gira la cabeza para besar el caballito de mar tatuado en el antebrazo de Stiles.

Stiles levanta la muñeca de Derek para finalmente mirar más de cerca la marca de su propio animal: un colibrí. La forma en que las alas aparecen desplegadas y las plumas en el pecho son tan realistas que parecen tener un brillo iridiscente entre purpura y verde. Stiles presiona sus labios para sentir el pulso debajo de él. Él arrastra sus labios por el brazo, chupando el interior del codo de Derek, lo que le hace soltar un suave gemido.

Derek llega hasta la cintura de Stiles con sus manos y Stiles se engancha en sus labios. Derek desliza lentamente los boxers de Stiles hacia abajo. Stiles no puede ver directamente, por lo que se aferra al cuello de Derek, lo único en lo que puede pensar conscientemente en este momento en particular es en la vena palpitante en el cuello de Derek que pide sensual atención.

Stiles mete su mano debajo de la ropa interior de Derek y la envuelve alrededor del pene de Derek y lo bombea sin pensar. Stiles gime mientras muerde el hombro de Derek buscando una forma de anclarse. "Stiles. Por favor”.

Stiles se desliza hacia atrás y arrastra a Derek con él, se apoya sobre sus hombros para levantar su cabeza y besa a Derek con lujuria. Abre sus piernas para que Derek pueda colocarse mejor sobre él. Derek recorre la longitud de las piernas de Stiles con sus manos, se posan sobre sus glúteos apretándolos tan fuerte que esta seguro de que habrá un par de moretones en esa área al amanecer.

La cabeza de Stiles cae hacia atrás. "Derek". Stiles parpadea y vuelve hacia adelante mordiendo el cuello de su pareja, sintiendo la punta de la erección de Derek deslizarse contra su abertura. Derek sisea "Derek, fóllame-". Derek se pone sobre sus rodillas y de un tirón se desprende de su ropa interior. Stiles no había mirado la polla rosa y perfecta de Derek hasta ahora. ´Perfecto´ ni siquiera le hace justicia. Él necesita eso dentro de él. Ahora.

No. Derek  _lo_  necesita ahora mismo, pueden llegar a eso más tarde. Stiles puede esperar. Ha esperado tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? se atreve a mirar hacia arriba y Derek parece destrozado. Él respira sobre la polla de Derek. Derek gime y Stiles simplemente no puede torturarlo por más tiempo. Se salta el juego previo y simplemente envuelve sus labios alrededor del glande. Lo hace suavemente para no abrumar a Derek. Él gira su lengua alrededor de la cabeza dejando que Derek se adapte. A juzgar por los sonidos que Derek hace por encima de él, no parece estar adaptándose tan pronto. Stiles desliza lentamente su boca hacia abajo tanto como puede.

"Maldita sea, Stiles".

Él sonríe para sí mismo. Stiles ha estado soñando con esto desde siempre, y no está decepcionado. Se promete a sí mismo que hará que esto sea bueno para Derek. Así sea lo último que haga.

* * *

 

 

Los ojos de Derek están rodando hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza. Ama como se ve Stiles entre sus piernas, trabajando su polla. Adora la idea de que Stiles quiere estar con él. Stiles esperó paciente a que superara su propio drama interno. Stiles ahora es ... es  _suyo_. Derek grita de felicidad. Derek nunca lo dejará ir mientras viva. Por cierto, Stiles gime alrededor de su polla. 

Se ríe de eso, y la mirada de Stiles aparece, "¿Qué es tan gracioso? Mi boca literalmente se apodera de tu polla, ¿y te estás riendo de mí?”, Stiles dice subiendo a horcajadas sobre él. "¿Qué clase de mierda es esa, Derek?" Se acentúa pasando los brazos por el cuello de Derek y sujetando sus muñecas a cada lado de su cabeza.

Derek sabe que no está realmente molesto. Obviamente. Pero él todavía quiere disculparse. "Solo estaba pensando en ... lo siento". Stiles se inclina su cabeza al lado a modo de confusión. "Por favor, no te detengas".

"Nunca". Stiles sonríe besándolo suavemente. Derek se deja llevar por una suave caricia en su rostro y el duro asunto que se encuentra en su entrepierna. Cuando deja escapar otro gemido roto, Stiles va a su garganta chupando y dejando una marca oscura en su carne.

Derek extiende sus piernas rogando a Stiles que se quede en medio, necesita esto. Ahora. Pero Stiles lo está llevando lentamente. "Stiles". Él respira casi perdido en la realidad, la única cosa que lo mantiene aquí es Stiles. "Por favor", gime, tirando del pelo de Stiles para hacerle reaccionar.

"No tengo nada". Stiles admite mientras agacha la cabeza.

"Está bien. Estoy limpio.” Derek se apresura extendiendo sus piernas aún más. Prácticamente presentándose en bandeja de plata.

"No, Derek". Stiles dice acariciándole la cara, "No tengo lubricante".

Su corazón se hunde. Su mente comienza a correr, pensando en donde podría estar el lubricante cuando siente que algo le da un codazo en las costillas. Stiles lo esta mirando con una amplia sonrisa mientras agita una pequeña botella de lubricante.

Derek toma la botella y pone algo de lubricante en sus dedos, lo esparce suavemente entre ellos para calentarlo un poco. Introduce lentamente un primer dedo, dejando que la entrada de Stiles se amolde a él. Está tan estrecho, tan caliente. "Eres tan hermoso, mírate tomar mis dedos" El dedo de Derek empuja más allá del nudillo. Stiles gime desde lo profundo de su pecho.

Stiles hace ruidos que podrían rivalizar con una estrella porno, suenan a algo que nunca pensó que iba a producir. Siente como Derek comienza a mover su dedo con más rapidez, abraza a Derek con desespero. ¿Cómo es él tan bueno en esto?. Derek riza su dedo buscando ese pequeño parche de nervios. Stiles se estremece cuando Derek golpea ese punto sensible. “Derek, no pares porfavor”.

Justo cuando está a punto de pedirle a Derek que empuje un segundo dedo. Siente una sensación de ardor en su interior, Derek está introduciendo un segundo dedo ahora, sin embargo, va lento. Es apenas un dolor sordo y con el estímulo de Derek balbuceando cosas en su oído y chupándole el cuello y los hombros, Stiles pronto se encuentra empujando su pecho contra el de Derek. "Derek, Dios. ¡Por favor! ”, Grita.

"Shhhh ..." acaricia su cabello, ojos abiertos y cariñosos. "Te tengo Stiles. Solo uno más”. En ese momento él empuja un tercer dedo. Y Dios, ¿arde? Stiles ve las estrellas. "Dios. Te ves tan hermoso Stiles. Tan perfecto. Stiles abre los ojos ante eso. "Por favor, dime que puedo retenerte". Stiles asiente cuando su garganta no puede hacer ningún otro sonido que no sean gemidos.

Derek extrae sus dedos y Stiles se encoge ante la repentina sensación de vacío. Derek está de vuelta en segundo, deslizando sin esfuerzo sus dedos con más lubricante. Lo sube más entre sus piernas. Derek simplemente se congela mirándolo con asombro. Como si estuviera pidiendo permiso, tiene miedo de romper una regla táctica. "Solo, mierda, Derek". Lo atrae en un beso y finalmente siente que Derek alinea su pene con su entrada y presiona lentamente. Quiere darle a Derek todo lo que tiene para ofrecer. Él nunca lo consideraría con otra persona. Sólo Derek.

Ninguno de los dos respira. Solo mantienen sus frentes juntas mientras Derek avanza poco a poco hacia adentro con su pene. Cuando lo siente en el fondo, abre los ojos a medias se encuentra con un Stiles boquiabierto, los ojos entornados de lujuria y asombro, y Derek sabe que nada se comparará a este momento... Nada.

* * *

 

Al ver a Stiles tan ensartado en la lujuria, Derek retira lentamente su pene causando que Stiles deje escapar finalmente el aliento que había estado conteniendo desde que había entrado. Gira la cabeza hacia abajo para llevarse un pezón a la boca y Stiles entrelaza sus dedos en su cabello. Cuando su cabeza se levanta, Stiles asiente ligeramente, pareciera como si se estuviera impacientando. Derek vuelve a capturar su boca y lentamente se desliza de nuevo hacia dentro de Stiles, esta vez no se detiene.

Desarrollan un ritmo constante con Derek retrocediendo y avanzando con sus empujes. La cabeza de Stiles sigue cayendo hacia atrás mientras trata de contener su placer. Cada músculo en su cuerpo esta tenso, siente que en cualquier momento va a ceder y caer al precipicio del orgasmo. Derek se siente igual de cerca al escuchar los suaves “oof” que salen de la boca de Stiles.

Derek lo necesita más cerca, alcanza un brazo por debajo de la espalda y tira hacia arriba, inclinando las caderas de Stiles y atrapando su polla entre sus estómagos. Las manos de Stiles se disparan hacia un lado y casi gruñe de placer. Derek nunca ha estado tan cerca de venirse en su vida. Aparentemente, acaba de encontrar la próstata de Stiles de nuevo y será condenado si no la golpea en cada embestida. Él no se correrá antes que Stiles. La golpea con fuerza una vez y Stiles le mira a los ojos casi desafiándolo a que lo haga de nuevo, así que lo hace, una y otra vez con cada empuje.

Stiles parece que no puede decidir si sentarse o acostarse. Agarrar su cara o las sábanas. Besar a Derek o morder sus propios labios. Envolver sus piernas alrededor de Derek o esparcirlas en el colchón.

Con los sonidos que hace Stiles, Derek simplemente no lo logrará. "St... Stiles, No puedo ... no puedo aguantarlo más ..." siseó apenas conteniendo sus caderas tartamudeando debajo de él.

Justo cuando Derek comienza a pensar que ha arruinado todo, ve a Stiles teniendo espasmos debajo de él, con los ojos en blanco, Mordiendo su labio, y tirando a Derek hacia abajo para un largo y desordenado beso mientras ambos se corren.

* * *

 

"No me dejes. Por favor.” Derek dice suavemente contra la parte superior de la cabeza.

Stiles se enrosca en él, Derek sigue repitiendo eso en voz baja. "Derek. No iré a ninguna parte. Lo prometo. Especialmente no después del maravilloso orgasmo que me diste”. Él se ríe débilmente. Cualquier energía que había quedado del resto del día ha sido drenada. Valió la pena totalmente.

Derek se ríe y aprieta su brazo alrededor de él, suspirando contento.

"5 minutos más. " Derek resopla, sintiendo sus ojos pesados," y conseguiré algo con lo que limpiarnos".

* * *

 

 

Lo siguiente que sabe es que está abriendo sus ojos y que la luz del sol se está filtrando a través de las cortinas.  _Mierda_. Deben estar hechos un desastre. Él nunca consiguió nada para limpiarse a sí mismo y a Stiles. Comienza a estirarse y se da cuenta de que Stiles está presionado a su espalda con los brazos alrededor de su pecho. Cuando mira hacia abajo, puede ver el pulgar de Stiles apoyado sobre su marca. Stiles debe haberse quedado dormido acariciando con su pulgar al colibrí y Derek ni siquiera estaba despierto para apreciar ese momento. Luego hay un suave beso en la línea de su cabello.

"Buenos días". Siente como Stiles comienza a moverse contra su espalda, y es cuando se da cuenta de que ambos están limpios. Stiles debió haberlo hecho mientras dormía. ¡Qué pena, él debió haber quedado noqueado con tanta acción!

Stiles sonríe empujándolo más hacia su pecho, "¿buenas noches?"

Stiles besa suavemente el hombro de Derek y esté estira el cuello hacia un lado para permitirle un mejor acceso. "Alguien más se quiere unir a la fiesta", Derek dice con rudeza.

El pene de Stiles se contrae ante esas palabras.  _Ok, hola_. Derek frota hacia atrás sintiendo la longitud de Stiles contra su espalda. "Estaba pensando en que me devolvieras el favor" Stiles dice mientras agarra el trasero de Derek. Derek gruñe y toma la mano de Stiles que ha bajado a su trasero.

"Dios, te amo", dice mientras Stiles le muerda suavemente la oreja, toda la agresión ha desaparecido. Sólo suaves toques cuidadosos.

Gracioso. Hace solo unas horas, Stiles se habría reído ante cualquiera que dijera que Derek se enamoraría de él sin la intervención de su Tótem. Contra todo pronóstico. En un mundo donde el amor verdadero era escaso y todo estaba planeado. Derek se enamoró de él. En silencio, agradeció a su madre y a su padre por haberle dado esperanza, y reza por haberlos hecho orgullosos. Luego vuelve a bajar, dándose cuenta de lo que Derek dijo en su oído.

"Te amo aún más Derek, te he amado antes y te amaré por el resto de mi vida".  

El rostro de Derek se ilumina con una gran sonrisa, voltea para encontrarse con los ojos de Stiles. La devoción que siente por este chico es algo que nunca pensó en jamás volver a sentir. Por primera vez desde que sus padres murieron en ese incendio el se ha despertado y se siente completo. Feliz.

 “¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?, planeaba hacerte un delicioso almuerzo y luego nunca dejarte ir”. Menciona suavemente tratando de contener una sonrisa.

Stiles le sonríe tímidamente “No planeo irme nunca, estas atascado conmigo para siempre.”

“No hay nada que anhele más” responde Derek para luego besarlo lentamente.

 

Fin.

 


End file.
